clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flystar55555
You have new messages (last change) --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 18:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey what's sup! I will unblock him and block him without IP block. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ok... That is weird. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I know. Its not just him though. The wiki isn't fun anymore. Stopping vandalism and all is one thing, but when we need to turn on freaking ProtectSite just to clean up 30 things of vandalism that got right under us.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:20, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Glacier at Pizza Parlor Now! I shall be waiting! TurtleShroom Cactus Card?! What was up with the cactus and the coins and the Jet Pack?! HOW?! TurtleShroom RE: Cards Two things: 1. What does that Cactus do? What is its animation? 2. Do you happen to have a "spare" code? (Probably not, but who knows?) I'd settle with the cactus... because I MUST SEE THAT CACTUS IN ACTION! TurtleShroom RE: RE: Cards I know. By the way, you should edit/view (and EDIT) these mainspace articles: "Link (song)", Link, Burger Khan, and especially 一人は非常にスマートですコンピュータで (I call him Mathster) Stories ARE GREAT! Keep up the good work! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah! "Ditto"! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, can I be in one of your adventures? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sure! OK. My penguin's name is the same as my username. He looks exactly like the picture on his article, except he has a bell and green belt on. You can't miss it! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:38, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Glacier's full... ... I'm on Fjord, Pizza Parlor. Man, I wish CP would add the USA to their list of rooms. :) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Flystarr costume Want me to make one of MS Paint? I'll do it tommorow. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. I'm done. Here it is. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 16:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I couldn't make a jumpsuit so I made a Roman Helmet instead. Jumpsuits are hard on MS Paint. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Im inviting everyone on the wiki. Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! I meant on this wiki.Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) What? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Shh... ...I can't tell 'till tomorrow afternoon. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:21, 23 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I just finished making the third puzzle. It'll be uploaded on Christmas. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ GRRR! I fell for your trick... was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 03:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hi-quality! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 23:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Film Which characters do you want to act as? Take your pick. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Siggy Copier? People can have the same siggys you know! Bcool 17:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC)BcoolBcool 17:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Contest Ok Flystar, It was a Easy One. I'll Give you a Picture ASAP. --Spongebobrocks09 22:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Not just the webmasters, I chose Alex001 last time because I did come up with the idea... I know you weren't talking to me, I was just saying that not only webmasters get to choose, then again, Spongebobrocks09 shouldn't have chosen without permission. Maybe, or, he thinks that he can choose who he wants and chose the first person he could think of, or, the final option, he thinks that you're awesome. Before you do that, was it a week since I chose alex? Because if it was, I choose you. Wait, no, Saturday, so you will be chosen on Saturday, ok? Ok Award Hey, Flystar, I've made an award for people who I like on this wiki, and this wiki only, and, since you're one of my best buds, here you go! Hey Flystar, guess what, i'm a Bureaucrat on the Club Penguin Wiki! -Metalmanager Please Help Me, Flystar! On CP Wiki, there's a Non User who is messing up User pages and has the F Word over and over again! i Backspaced it all, But how do i get my REAL page back? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *Flystar55555: Medium Quality --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 16:31, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I'll do that after I re-write the Zero article, TurtleShroom deleted it because of the whole Angel demon things. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 16:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) On your user page it says "Warning:Do not edit these pages without permission for me". hate to burst your bubble, but this is a website that anyone can edit. I suggest you remove it. Anyone can edit any page. Anyone. Read the COC, if you havent already. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Metal Metalmanager block me on club penguin wiki. Tell Metalmanager (on his talk) to unblock me User:OOJH123. PLZ!! I really like that wiki!!~User:OOJH123